Zevo3 NeoZevo Episode One
by Zak Saturday
Summary: Summers about to start... with a nasty comback! Stankfoot returns, desiring what he wanted back in the first place... New Eden City. Luckily the Zevo-3 will have some NEW help this time!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was the last week of school and the students who chose to stay were called for an announcement in the school gym. Among the students were three specific kids: Jason James, along with Ellie Martin and her younger brother, Matt.

Announcer: Alright kids settle down. Thank you. Now, as you all know, the school year is about to come to an end. But, I would like to make one final announcement regarding the next school year. We will be introducing you to a handful of students who will be attending this school next year. (He calls out to the opposite end of the gym) alright you can come out now, no need to be shy.

At that moment, at least 25 students appeared. However, two of them caught Matt's eye; a red head with sun-like eyes, and a boy next to him with black hair and moonlike eyes.

After school that day, the three headed to the "6-10" hardware store. There, they met the two kids that Matt noticed.

? (The redhead): um… hello; so, your students at school right? I'm Ian and this is my friend, Hunter.

Hunter: Hey.

Jason: um… hi.

Hunter: anyway Ian, someone has to do SOMETHING about that puffed up, over crazed, power-head, Brett Ronson. (At that moment Jason began to listen carefully) I mean the guy is completely insane. (Jason did an LOL, in which everyone stared at him in response.)

Jason: Sorry, it's just that… I'm not exactly a fan of Ronson either. (It's been a while since Zevo-3 had to defend the city. Ronson took this to his head.)

Ian: (notices Matt) Hey! I've heard of you! You're Matt Martin! You're that genius student! (Matt immediately blushed at this.)

The Three then began to walk around town for a bit to get to know each other. They were having a good time. When it was time for them to go home they bided one another good bye. Unaware of what would happen the next day…

Authors Note: (none, sorry)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was dark cloudy night at the Footville Town Ruins, now known as Stankville; here a man in a plum colored uniform appeared, walking down the street. He walked to a manhole and lifted the cover. Out of it came some orange liquid. The man took something out of his pocket… a vial containing a sinister-green liquid. He poured the contents on the orange liquid. The orange substance then turned green. It then became the form of a man. The man has white skin, white-to-green hair and odd eyes…

Stankfoot: At long last! I'm FREE!

The Mystery man then gave Stankfoot a letter. When the mad scientist opened it he was quite gleeful at its contents….

Meanwhile…

Ian and Hunter were looking at another one of Ian's "projects"; he had achieved Ronson's permission to set up little mirrors around the world to reflect the sunlight from one half of the Earth to the other, along with moonlight. He also had a dark-star; a form of miniature reverse-sun which emits darkness instead of sunlight. Hunter had something of his own… a capped glass beaker around his neck filled to the brim with something labeled, "Zevo"…

Ian: Hey, It's working!

The Reverse sun was emitting a shadow that was darkening the rooftop that the two were on. Hunter approached the reverse sun and picked it up, while Ian went to tend to the mirror that was reflecting a lot of sunlight. The sunlight felt good in the night oddly enough to Ian. And the feeling of being in the shadows made Hunter all the more comforting. Ian then took the phial from around his neck and stared at it, comparing it to the reverse sun.

Unfortunately…

Ian: Hey hunter you got to check this-OOF!

At that moment, Ian got really clumsy and bumped into Hunter, causing him to drop the beaker. At that moment time seemed to slow down for the two. Ian standing right where the reflected solar energy hit him and Hunter holding onto the reverse sun… then when the phial hit the ground it exploded in a huge amount of green light. They saw green; and then they were falling into unconsciousness…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Alert: This chapter is only to prove that this Zevo-3 FanFiction series is a crossover with, "The Secret Saturdays."

Meanwhile, somewhere else around the world…

A kid was playing in New York. This kid was a little unusual. He had tan skin, grey, practically black eyes, and black hair with a naturally white, star-shaped streak to it. A small number of people around the globe know this peculiar 14 year old boy as Zak Saturday. The ex-Kur was playing flag hunt with his best friends, Wadi and Ulraj, and his "brother", Fiskerton. Needless to say that Wadi was literally about to win; Zak was the only other player left. And in a split second, Wadi had Zak's flag too. Then they were all rushed inside by Zak's parents, Doc (the father) and Drew (the mother).

Drew: Zak, I'm afraid we're going to have to cut your game short.

Doc: There was an explosion at the rooftops of a place called New Eden City. There was an unusual substance involved.

Wadi: We understand Mr. Saturday.

Ulraj: I need to return to my kingdom anyhow.

Zak: Alright. I'll see you guys later.

The airship began to change course for New Eden City, while Drew took Wadi and Ulraj to their homes by the airships, secondary combat aircraft; a gunship called the Griffin. (I assume it's a gunship.)

Meanwhile, the mystery man had arrived at the ruins of a manor in which still bore its legend written in the plaque at the gates, "The World is Mine." He went into the ruin and entered the only room left standing. The room had three windows, all with a lack of curtains. And there were only three things in that room; a stone, an artifact shaped like a dragons head, and a mask… He hoped his servitude to his master was over ever since what happened a little over a year ago. But, it was not; not by a long shot. He hoped with all his heart, as he began to use the objects to make the necessary preparations, that the young Saturday boy would be ready for the storm that's coming…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day…

Ever since they woke up that morning the Zevo-3 were feeling a little uneasy, as if something was about to go wrong today. Both Ian and Hunter felt it too. Unfortunately, they were the only ones. Well, except for one more.

The Saturdays' airship was parked right on the edge of New Eden City so they wouldn't have any problems with Bret Ronson III. Zak had a feeling that something wasn't right, as if something was about to go down. And if there was one thing Zak learned for some time in his life…

… It was to trust his instincts.

They six children went to the park. Ian, Hunter, Matt, Ellie, and Jason met up and continued their conversation from yesterday. Then they proceeded to talk about the mutants that invaded New Eden City. To be honest, the way Ian spoke about studying mutants… make the three heroes happy that the fact that THEY were the Zevo-3 was a secret.

But then the groups heard their cell phones beep. When they took them out they realized it was a news report.

News Anchor: There is currently an attack in progress in downtown New Eden caused by a horde of what appeared to be monsters. All citizens are to stay away from the area until the situation is resolved.

They all put their cell phones away and immediately, Hunter had rounded up on Ian.

Hunter: Woah! A real mutant attack let's check it out! C'mon Ian.

Ian: no.

Hunter: please?

Ian: I said no!

Hunter: But-

Ian: Hunter –!

Hunter: oh COME ON! Guys, PLEASE talk some sense into this- this- brain-zillah! (Realizes that they were three people short) … guys?

The three were in an alleyway nearby; they knew what to do. Then all of a sudden their bodies began to change.

In a splitsecond Jason was wearing a full body uniform that was red with a gray-black Z in the front that became a stripe at the sleeves. His face was covered by a mask that was grey-black and had a red Z in the actual "face" part. He was also wearing what looked liked metal bands on his wrists and ankles. In this form he is known as Z-strap.

Ellie was wearing a purple mask, shirt, pants, and shoes. She also had yellow gloves on. The shirt had a pink stripe that led to the front of the shirt, forming an E. Her pink hair was suddenly slightly a bit longer. In this from she is known as Elastika.

Where Matt was standing now stood a boy with blue skin and hair. He wore some cyber-goggles that had a single green lens. He wore a blue t-shirt with a sleeve tripe pattern similar to his sister's, only it was the color orange and it formed a K in the front of his shirt. He also wore blue pants as well as blue hover shoes. In this form he is known as Kewl Breeze.

The team known as the Zevo-3 went to handle the Zevo mutant outbreak. Little do they know that a kid with black-and-white hair was watching them the whole time…

As the trio of New Eden flew by, Ian and Hunter spotted them. Then the two (after a bit of some unbearable whining from Hunter) decide to tail them.

Then there was the first batch of mutants in the area in a while.

The entire raid of mutants the Zevo-3 dealt with were a bunch of mutant rats. Z-strap held out his hands, which became giant, steel wrecking balls. He began to swing them towards the rats. Every one that he hit was knocked back by a few feet, dazed. Elastika's hair whipped around the enemy, eventually, tying around them. Then her hairs collided knocking out the rats and then dropping them.

KB had some different ideas. He flew around until he got a "not-TOO-large-but-reasonably-numerous" amount of rats to go after him. Then, once it looked like he was in a corner with no way out, he fired an immense wave of cold from his hands, literally freezing the mutant rats in their tracks.

The two kids, Ian and Hunter, were looking at all of this from a nearby alleyway.

Ian: So… those are the popular Zevo-3? Interesting…

Hunter: So?

Ian: huh?

Hunter: WELL?

Ian: oh alright: this wasn't a bad idea.

Hunter: see? That wasn't hard to say was it?

Ian: no… it wasn't.

Hunter: uhh… Ian?

Ian: yeah?

Hunter: do you have the feeling that something's behind us?

The two turn around slowly… and sure enough, two of the mutant rats were waiting on the opposite side of the alleyway. Then, a third rat entered from the other end's entrance. The three rats approached the two kids. Then the two were having similar thoughts; they were done for. Then something happened.

Hunter was emitting a bright, white-ish light from his body. Like wise hunter was emitting a strange black colored glow himself.

Ian: What-!

Hunter: What's happening?

Ian: (Noticing the rats coming closer) Uhh… Ian…?

Hunter: Uh-oh.

At that moment the two teens desperately wished for an edge. But then, something unbelievable to man happened; they got their edge.

Ian and Hunter were suddenly surrounded by a golden yellow and violet-black glow. When the blinding light faded, Ian and Hunter looked different; Ian's skin became white and his hair also became white with a single sun-colored stripe at the sides. He was wearing a white t-shirt, white jeans (with a sun-like stripe) and strange, metallic shoes. His eyes became yellow and pupil less. His head was immediately filled with a name… "Sol Spark."

Hunter's skin became black and his hair: more so (but with a dark blue violet tinted stripe on it). He wore what looked like a combat shirt; dark violet; He also wore dark, black pants and combat boots. He also wore goggles like KB's, only they were violet. His head was also filled with a single name… "DarkShade."

Authors note: Pretty impressive huh? I've decided to leave this as a cliffhanger… FOR NOW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

OR I PULL THE PLUG ON THIS ENTIRE FANFICTION!


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The three rats charged right ahead at the two super charged children.

Sol Spark emitted a bright flash from his hand that blinded the rats and stopped them dead in their tracks. Then he shot a beam of light that knocked out one of the three rats. DarkShade, on the other had dissolved into the rats' shadows. He then rose up and created orbs or darkness that hit the two remaining rats and knock them out as well.

Ian and Hunter, or rather, Sol Spark and DarkShade couldn't believe it; they had just acquired superpowers and used them into good use defending themselves.

Sol: Hey… Hunter.

DarkShade: Ian?

Sol: I have to admit… (Looks down at his hands) this is pretty cool.

DarkShade: (gets an idea, but looks at the Zevo-3 just to make sure) Hey Ian, don't those Zevo-3 guys look familiar?

Sol: (Suddenly recognizes them) Hey, your right! It's… It's Jason, Ellie, and Matt!

DarkShade: Hey, maybe we can use our powers to help them.

Sol: (who can easily be swayed right now) … Alright. (The two fly toward the Zevo-3) Guys!

Z-Strap: Huh? Who are you guys?

Sol: Really. You don't know us… Jason James? (Needles to say that caught all three Zevo-3 members off guard)

KB: Huh? How-?

DarkShade: its okay, it's us!

Elastika: Wait, Ian? Hunter?

Sol: Yup? SO whaddaya say? Can we bash some rats or what?

Z-Strap: Alright, let's do this!

The five proceeded to rounding up all of the rats in New Eden. The rats, scared, fled to the safety of Stankville for dear life. The five then found a place to hide and change back. The five kids then headed to Jason's for both sides of the story. Little do they know, Zak was tailing them… ALL 5 OF THEM.

Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter was short; I was running out of time. Review Please ;-)


End file.
